The present invention relates generally to electrical interconnects and, more particularly, to a Z-axis electrical interconnect.
Electronic devices are commonly made up of individual components electrically connected together to form a single electrical circuit. An example of an electrical component known in the art is a printed circuit board. Another example is a flexible printed circuit, also known as a flexible circuit. Still another example is an integrated circuit or IC chip. Frequently, it is desirable to connect individual electrical components together. Commonly known electrical interconnection techniques include soldering, socketing, wire bonding, wire button contacts and plug-in connectors.
As electronic devices physically decrease in size, packaging constraints may limit the use of traditional electrical interconnection techniques.
For example, stacked electrical components necessitate the use of a Z-axis electrical interconnect. In the past, a wire button contact was used. However, a disadvantage of a wire button contact as a Z-axis electrical interconnect is that it requires a strict vertical dimensional tolerance between the stacked electrical components. Another disadvantage is that the wire button electrical interconnect may not fit in a low profile space. Thus, there is a need in the art for a Z-axis electrical interconnect that is packagable within a low profile space and provides a more positive electrical contact in interconnecting electrical devices.
Accordingly, the present invention is a Z axis electrical interconnect. The Z-axis electrical interconnect includes a flexible printed circuit folded into a U-shape. The Z-axis electrical interconnect also includes a plurality of raised interconnection members arranged on the flexible printed circuit in a predetermined pattern and a circuit trace interconnecting the raised interconnection members. The Z-axis electrical interconnect further includes a spring fixedly positioned on the flexible printed circuit to maintain the U-shape.
One advantage of the present invention is that a Z-axis electrical interconnect is provided having a low profile to fit within a limited space. Another advantage of the present invention is that the Z-axis electrical interconnect allows a lower insertion force during installation. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the Z-axis electrical interconnect provides a positive contact in interconnecting stacked electrical components having a large vertical tolerance. A further advantage of the present invention is that the Z-axis electrical interconnect has connections which may also be tailored to have different locations between the two boards, i.e., a smaller pitch on one board and a larger pitch on the other board, because the signal carrying element is built on a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.